Mobile platforms, for example laptops, notebooks and tablets, etc., offer increased capability and convenience to their users by virtue of their mobility, but also present an increased risk of theft for this same reason. There are no relatively convenient and inexpensive ways for a user to physically secure their mobile platform when away from their primary workspace, such as, for example in a conference room, coffee shop, airline terminal, etc. Current solutions include dedicated docking stations and key/combination lock cables but these methods are cumbersome, combinations may be forgotten and keys may be lost, stolen or duplicated. Additionally, it is often impractical to pack up and/or lock a laptop every time the user needs to be away for a few minutes.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.